El padre de Tomoyo
by Elideth MirandaR
Summary: "Con él sentía una corriente eléctrica inexplicable, me había enamorado de él como una estupida"


03/20/2018

 **El padre de Tomoyo**

Conocí a Tomoyo en nuestro ultimo año de primaria, ella había sido transferida de China, sus padres pasaban por un difícil divorcio y su abuela Ieran había tomado la decisión de mandarla lejos de los abogados y demandas. A pesar de que su espíritu lucia inquebrantable, con el tiempo llegue a conocerla tan bien que sabia que por dentro pasaba momentos de suma tristeza.

El matrimonio de sus padres por lo que me había contado nunca fue deseado al menos no por su madre, quien solo se había casado con su padre por un bien común entre las familias Li y Daidouji. Sin embargo él si amaba a su mamá y eso era lo que le dolía.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa? - después de un año su padre al fin podía venir a vivir a Japón, ella asintió con cierta emoción en su mirada.

No tardó mucho en estacionarse un hermoso carro frente a la mansión Li, de el bajo un hombre alto, moreno y buen mozo. Tomoyo corrió hacia el abrazándolo con ternura, me sentía tan feliz por ella que no pude evitar llorar también. Desde ahí la vida de mi mejor amiga cambió, definitivamente era una nueva Tomoyo, llena de confianza y sobre todo amor, yo me sentía muy feliz por ella, sin embargo, había algo que estaba sucediendo, algo de lo cual no me sentía orgullosa y siendo sincera no me atrevería a confesarle, me estaba enamorando de Shaoran Li, su padre.

\- Sakura - no puedo decir realmente en que momento pasó, solo pasó y ya, mire al hombre de mirada tranquila beber su café, su corbata estaba desaliñada por lo que intuí acababa de llegar de su oficina - me gustaría que me ayudaras a organizar una fiesta sorpresa para Tomoyo, con tus compañeros, sus amigos - suspiró - no soy bueno en ese tema - no pude evitar sonreír al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas, ofrecí mi ayuda sin dudarlo - ¡excelente! ¿paso por ti mañana? - diciendo esto salió dejando su aroma por toda la cocina. Pocas personas podían verlo tan suelto, tan natural, me sentía muy afortunada de ser una de ellas.

La mayoría de los fines de semana solía quedarme en casa de Tomoyo, esto era siempre a petición de Tomoyo quien argumentaba que la casa era demasiado grande y ella se sentía muy sola, y la entendía, mi padre viajaba todo el tiempo y con mi hermano en Tokio eran pocas las veces en que pasaba una cena en compañía con la llegada del señor Li las cosas no cambiaron, con amabilidad y cariño me acogió de la misma forma en su casa, pero fui yo quien no lo tomó de la misma forma, me sonrojaba su mirada tan dulce los sábados por la mañana, ni que decir cuando sus manos por accidente tocaban las mías al tomar una fruta en los desayunos del domingo, definitivamente pasar tiempo juntos para organizar la fiesta seria una tortura para mi.

No me costó trabajo despistar a Tomoyo para poder subirme al carro del señor Li sin que ella sospechara, ese día no llevaba chofer por lo que me había sentado en el copiloto, junto a el.

\- ¿qué tal tu día pequeña Sakura? - me dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa pintada en su rostro

\- normal - suspiré, amaba verlo de cerca, esos ojos grandes color avellana y su quijada masculina, delgado, alto y esos brazos tan masculinos. No tuve tiempo de cambiarme el uniforme por lo que me sentía como una niña a su lado, era el uniforme de porristas, tenia un estilo muy coqueto pero el ya me había visto usarlo y jamás me dio una mirada fuera de lugar, ¿acaso mis piernas no eran atractivas? Me mataba haciendo sentadillas para lucir un trasero hermoso y unas piernas firmes, tenia que conseguir que el las mirara aunque fuese solo un segundo.

\- ¿Vemos lo del pastel? - asentí, entramos a una exclusiva pastelería de Tokio, un lugar muy reconocido por sus deliciosos postres, la compra fue algo rápida, sin embargo aquella mujer no perdió ningún segundo en coquetear con el y al momento de despedirnos lo hizo de una manera muy efusiva

\- al parecer le cayo muy bien a la señorita del mostrador - dije cabreada, el soltó una pequeña risita

\- parece que si, pero yo no estoy listo para iniciar un romance, después del divorcio quede agotado emocionalmente - su mirada había cambiado por completo y yo me sentí sumamente mal por provocarlo, sabia que el amaba a Sonomi Daidouji, apretó el volante al mismo tiempo que tomaba una bocanada de aire -discúlpame Sakura, esos son temas de adultos

\- no - toqué su mano sin pensarlo mientras esta reposaba en la palanca del automóvil - puede confiar en mi señor Li, yo... - sus ojos miraban atentos a los mios, de frente, tan directos que no pude medir mis palabras - ¡yo lo quiero mucho! Pero no como a un familiar ni como al padre de Tomoyo ¿si sabe a lo que me refiero? - el había dado un respingo sumamente sorprendido y al terminar de hablar retiró su mano, como si mi tacto quemara, de pronto una sonrisa nerviosa se pintó en sus labios, pero yo ya había dado un paso adelante y no pensaba retractarme - no tiene que responderme nada, pero tenia que decirlo por que esto me quemaba, me duele el pecho cuando lo veo y yo..

\- Sakura, Sakura yo...

\- Por favor no diga nada ahora - tomó mis manos y yo sentí en ese momento que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

\- Sakura, me alagan tus palabras, pero debes comprender que soy mayor que tu, mucho mayor, eres amiga de mi hija, te quiero pero no de la forma en la que tu a mi, además, quizá solo estés confundida, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y ... - no supe de donde junte valor para mirarlo a la cara, el aun con mis manos entre las suyas intentando buscar mas palabras, solo las adecuadas para evadir mis sentimientos, su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus labios titubeaban, y sus ojos, diablos, esos ojos que tanto adoraba, me impulse decidida a tocar sus labios, el no se movió, aun con los ojos cerrados podía sentir que el los mantenía abiertos, me soltó casi enseguida y tomo mis hombros, sabia que era con la intención de separarme pero no dejaría que me alejara, quería besarlo, necesitaba probar toda su boca, tal vez, solo tal vez el resultaba ser un mal besador y eso podía romper el encanto ¿no?

Pero cuan equivocada estaba, besaba exquisito, para mi sorpresa solo apretó mis hombros, podía sentir su frustración por esa falta de voluntad de no ser tajante conmigo, podía sentir la temperatura subir de mis mejillas a mi cabeza y bajar hasta mis pies, concentrándose en mi vientre - estoy enamorada de ti Li Shaoran - susurre tan cerca de sus labios que no supe si me había escuchado y volví a besarlo, pero ahora el tomaba mi rostro con dulzura - ¿Vamos a dejar las cosas a la cabaña? - me miró dudoso, pero era un lugar al que teníamos pensado ir antes de que sucediera todo esto.

En todo el camino no dijimos nada, de vez en cuando solía mirarme de reojo, quizá solo cuando llamo Tomoyo para preguntarme donde estaba sentí su mirada asustada, cuando llegamos, el señor Li abrió mi puerta como siempre lo hacia y entramos con todas las cosas para la fiesta, después de dejarle las indicaciones al ama de llaves nos dirigimos al despacho, el cerró la puerta con llave tras de mi. Me senté en un sillón y el se recargo en su escritorio quedando frente a mi.

\- Esto que paso Sakura, yo quiero pensar que me deje llevar por el momento, no se, no fue razonable

\- le pedí que no dijera nada, yo me aproveche de usted - sonreí incorporándome para así quedar a su altura - solo le dije lo que sentía, lo amo, lo siento aquí - lo ultimo lo dije haciendo que su mano tocara mi pecho y por primera vez en todo este tiempo el me miro de pies a cabeza - lo deseo, ya no soy una niña - volví a besarlo, pero esta vez con demasiada pasión, el se había recargado al escritorio de tal forma que sus caderas quedaban a la altura de las mías, por lo que pude meterme entre sus piernas. Mi cadera rozaba con sus muslos y sin dejarlo de besar guie sus manos a mis caderas, el las apretó con fuerza - te deseo Shaoran - pude ver ese fuerte sonrojo al escuchar su nombre, fue como si hubiera mandado a volar a la decencia, me tomo con fuerza y me sentó en el escritorio, comenzó a besarme con deseo, besaba mi quijada, mi cuello, mis orejas, sus manos recorrían mis piernas dejando como limite aquel short de licra diminuto que yo usaba, podía sentir su entrepierna endurecerse y eso me volvió loca

\- dilo otra vez - dijo con una voz roca que jamás le había escuchado

\- te deseo Shaoran - respondí pegándome mas a su ropa, me quitó la blusa y yo lo separe para dejarlo admirar mi sostén, a diferencia de Tomoyo yo me había desarrollado desde muy pequeña y mis pechos habían crecido memorablemente - ¿te gustan? - sonrió hundiendo su rostro en ellos, cuando sentí que desabrochaba mi sostén no pude evitar susurrarle que era virgen, creí que eso lo excitaría pero fue el efecto contrario, aquel ardor en su mirada despareció enseguida y de nuevo estaba parado frente a mi el señor Li, serio, frustrado

\- Sakura esto esta mal, muy mal - se separó tan bruscamente de mi

\- no se preocupe que no le contare a nadie sobre esto, sobre todo a Tomoyo, pero no espere que me retracte sobre lo que yo siento, aunque me rechace mil veces ellos seguirán aquí - salí corriendo del despacho y me encerré en unas de las habitaciones, le mande un mensaje de texto a Tomoyo con la excusa de que pasaría la noche en mi casa porque tenia unas tareas pendientes. Creí que tal vez el tocaría la puerta e intentaría hablar conmigo pero no fue así, a los pocos minutos pude escuchar el ruido de su coche al irse. Sin embargo, a pesar de sentir un ligero dolor en el pecho me sentía feliz, le había dicho lo que sentía y estoy segura que si no fuera por los años de diferencia el me habría correspondido.

La mañana siguiente se había pasado muy deprisa, nuestros amigos de la escuela llegaron haciéndome sentir mas alegre, terminamos la decoración del lugar así que solo nos quedaba esperar a Tomoyo y bueno, a Shaoran también.

\- ¡Sorpresa! - gritamos todos sorprendiendo a nuestra amiga, éramos unos treinta invitados, todos pasamos a la piscina

\- así que te quedaste a dormir aquí ayer eh mentirosa! - nos abrazamos con fuerza, desee en ese momento poderle contar todo lo que me había pasado - ¿Estuviste llorando? - tomo mi rostro preocupada, intente cambiar el tema

\- platicamos por la noche ¿Vale? - intente mi mejor sonrisa, se que no se quedó convencida pero no indago mas sobre el tema, subimos a la habitación a cambiarnos para la albercada, mi regalo había sido un hermoso traje de baño de dos piezas el cual resaltaba su tono de piel, Tomoyo se adelanto mientras yo me aplicaba bloqueador, al bajar las escaleras me tope con el eñor Li, no pude evitar bajar la mirada, me coloque mis lentes e intente bajar los escalones lo mas rapido que posible, para mi sorpresa el me tomó de la muñeca

\- podemos hablar? - Shaoran me lleva por dieciocho años, pero juro que lucia mucho mas joven. Asentí, lo seguí hasta el despacho el cual nuevamente cerró con llave - ayer queria hablar contigo pero necesitaba pensar con claridad, lo que paso estuvo mal Sakura, eres una niña, tienes la edad de mi hija ¿Has pensado que si Tomoyo se entera podria sentirse traicionada? no por ti, si no por mi, eres hermosa, en verdad muy hermosa, no dudo que mas de un chico este interesado en ti, un chico de tu edad y...

\- basta! - interrumpi su sermon, camine hacia el ventanal que quedaba a su altura, pude ver que mi traje de baño lo hizo sonrojarse - no me interesa nadie mas, estoy enamorada y no te pido nada, no pido que estes conmigo pero, si tan solo me dejaras demostrarte que yo tambien se querer, aunque sea menor que tu tambien puedo enamorarme - me acerque nuevamente a el - ¿en verdad no te gusto? ni un poco? - lo abracé pero el me separó de inmediato

\- eres hermosa Sakura, pero no, no me gustas - mi orgullo como mujer quedó ahi en el suelo aquella tarde

\- No fue tan difícil decirlo ¿verdad? ahora si me disculpa hay una fiesta alla afuera...


End file.
